Slightly
' |Box title = Slightly |Image file = Slightly Profile.jpg |Image size = 250px |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Human |Row 3 title = Friends |Row 3 info = the other Lost Boys, Peter Pan |Row 4 title = Notable Book(s) |Row 4 info = Peter Pan To The Rescue The Treasure Hunters Fairies and the Quest for Never Land Tink, North of Never Land |Row 5 title = Notable Film(s)Peter Pan Peter Pan 2 Return To Neverland |Row 5 quite=Kingdom Hearts Birth Of Sleep Disney Universe Peter Pan The Legend Of Neverland |5 info = Peter Pan Row 6 title = Voice Actor(s) |Row 6 info = [[Stuffy Singer Quinn Bewick Mason Vale Cotton 'IRow 7 title House Of Mouse Once Upon A Time ''Slightly' is the second in command of the Lost Boys. He is the oldest of the lot, and wears an orange fox costume. Before Disney Fairies He first appears in Peter Pan when Tinker Bell convinces him and the other Lost Boys to shoot down Wendy. Tinker Bell's plan failed when Peter Pan caught her before she could fall to the ground. Later, the Lost Boys took Michael and John on an "Indian hunt," they got caught by the indians but were set free when Peter saved Tiger Lily. After the Indian party they were captured by Captain Hook, all except Peter Pan. Him and the other lost boys were going to go to the Mainland with Wendy but had decided they weren't ready for it. In Disney Fairies In Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand, where he tells Peter that he could immediately see that the clamshell Peter had chosen was indeed a superior clamshell. He appears in Fairies and the Quest for Never Land, with Peter and the other lost boys. Gwendolyn was supposed to act as their mother but instead spent most of her time with the fairies. Also he acted offended when Gwendolyn got stuck in his tree. Later, Gwendolyn said goodbye to them and left. In Tink, North of Never Land, Tinker Bell spotted him playing hide-and-seek with the others. They then went to look for Tootles, putting them in danger with a tiger. Tink saved them, then left the boys returned to their game. Appearances in the Disney Fairies series Video Game *Kingdom Hearts Birth Of Sleep *Disney Universe *Peter Pan The Legend Of Neverland Films *Peter Pan *Peter Pan 2 (Return To Neverland Tv Shows *House Of Mouse *Once Upon A Time Books *Peter Pan To The Rescue *Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand *The Treasure Hunters *Fairies and the Quest for Never Land *Tink, North of Never Land Slightly The Lost Boy Fox Doctor.png|Slightly Is Doctor Slightly The Lost Boy Fox Fiend.png|Silghtly Is Pretend To Cowboy Slightly The Lost Boy Fox 05.png|Slightly Just Book Slightly The Lost Boy Fox Hercules.png|Slightly Kind Slightly The Lost Boy Fox Bag.png|Slightly Loves Bag Deyan Slightly.png|Slightly Migration Devil Slightly.png|Slightly Nasty Category:Film Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lost Boys Category:Doctors Category:TV Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Foxes